User blog:DennisRocking/Recent Scientists VS Ancient Scientists.
Hi guys! :D Dennis here, bringing you the next installment of the series that wouldn't be half as good if I didn't seek out swank beats. So this one's a big of a weird one, but even if it doesn't seem logical at first, it's very connected in the end. Each one has connections to eachother, but the broad spectrum is that it's modern/recent astronomy/science VS ancient astronomy/science. I searched for different people and, to be honest, there weren't too many amazing choices beyond these. These were obvious. Everyone knows them. This is the hardest I've worked on a battle period, and that is counting both searching for beats, researching, as well as execution on the blog, finding times for each thing, writing, etc. So, you guys, as you're reading, might wonder about why there are no group-wide lines, and why it's simply individuals. I did NOT want to make it seem like these people were coming together altogether, I wanted something where each individual was bringing something unique to the table that they were battling alongside their teammates with, whereas doing group-wide lines would result in it seeming as if all three were just spouting something forth. I wanted to delve deep in each person, find their greatnesses and weaknesses, and reflect that in the writing. That is why they rap one at a time, and I really enjoyed that. I wanted each one to take jabs at each one in their own time. The talking part was hilarious to do, simply because the beat does great stopping for it on its own, and I couldn't help but do something where the ancients thought they were great, moderners are like, well, you're not, and the ancients just don't know what the hell to do. Yes, I am a nerd. Alanomaly made this fantastic thumbnail, thanks guys. Well, without further ado...let us get into the battle I've worked the hardest on. I'm very excited to share this with you. The more you know about these folks, the better it'll be. Also, I plan to in the next few days release a whole seperate thing that is sort of like Mat4yo's chisel series, where it's more than rap meanings, but where I go in-depth talking about what I went for and why. So if you're into that, look forward to it....(if i remember haha!!!) Bye guys! Love you all! Thank you for your support! See you soon! <3 Beat: Neon Street Blues, produced by Trip Deuce Music. Credit to him! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=caJUnfKgTQY (:0:) Lyrics: Dennis' Rap Battles! Archimedes! Gallileo! and Copernicus! Against! Einstein! Tyson! and Hawking!!!!!! BEGIN! (:43:) ---Ancients--- Archimedes: I'll rep Ancients first, 'cause I started this show! Steal your lines like crime; Grand Theft Apollo! Captivated and fascinated stars and thereoms, brothers! You're going down in a spiral, I got that covered! Gallileo: I started a scientific revolution, father of modern physics. I'm afraid you'll have to settle for sloppy seconds! Copernicus: Aye, Gallileo, my friend, I must agree. Ours theories were confirmed! Differences A to B! Proclaiming sophistication, Einstein, what are you doing? I see no talent lying within plagarizing Newton! Gallileo: That's all your era's got? We're the giants that crafted you! Copernicus: Now the duty of an Astronomer's to attack you! Archimedes: Einstein, ya got Freddie Mercury's mustache and Doc Brown's hair. You don't got lyrical relativity, this isn't very fair! Died for what I believed in, I had Pi thought. Never signed up to be compared to a robot! I clean the floor of failures....Eureka! I Syr-accuse ya, I'll move ya across the board, teach ya! Gallieo: You seem like smart men, you should know not to go after. In this situation, we're the masters, you're the anti-matter. ---Recent--- (:1:36:) Einstein: You want to give my continuum a tear? The answer to my greatness is simple: E=mc2! I'll give this obsessed Greek a "Method of Exhaustion!" One Roman soldier took ya out, VS me? Best take caution! Your Codex at auction, isn't that sad? I'm a Physic(ally) mechanical lyrical superconductor, lads! Tyson: Let the Planetarium-brained genius join right into the fray. Hawking: I go quantam, bomb you, more than you can take. Einstein: You're outdated! 3 dusty books on the shelves! Invalid now, check yourselves before you wreck yourselves! Hawking: You're chewy, soft, three grey Milky Ways. "Pay" in your "Day" for saying things people hate. Einstein: I know Arch held mathematics dear. Why not try to figure out the math behind that beard?! Stephen: We're the black hole of the things you posed, dawgs. But it's only because the way you put it was dead wrong! ---Ancients--- (:2:19:) Copernicus talking: Interesting, it seems they are unable to accept the truth. Archimedes talking: Fools will be fools. Gallieo Talking: To be sure, we must reformulate our approach....attack them directly...boast our own! Copernicus talking: Observe their actions.... Archimedes talking: Yes! It might just work! Rapping: (:2:40:) Gallileo: You in the wheelchair, I'll deal with you first. Your Hal-900 voice or your cosmology, I dunno what's worse! We have a creator who built layer upon layer, of particles observable leaving craters I'm not usually a debater. But in this it's not who's greater, it's facts, knowledge-traitors. Add it up in your calculator, we're the arbitrators! Have moons and telescopes, your logic needs some checking. Hell, even Freddie Mercury respected me! Archimedes: I made discoveries outweighing anything you made. But Einstein's face, O agapité Lórdos! you might've made the Big Bang! Copernicus: This Prussian polymath has a mind that proves Gresham's law. My successors circle my orbit, bystanders stand in awe! ---Recent--- (:3:12:) Einstein: Excuse me, Mr Predecessor! You're a space-case! That verse wasn't very stellar! Tyson: I never left God, and you call us the hypocrits?! With what your spewing, Gallileo, you're a lot like Venus. Hawking: Ice Bucket Challenge you like Neptune, my matter is dark. With Archimedes' mistakes, I don't forsee you being so smart. Tyson: It takes a special kind of stupid to claim heliocentrism. Then act like you're great and you're the prism! When you hijacked your own teammates work, rude! Carl Sagan: I'm sorry, I gotta say, Mr. Tyson is true. Einstein: We built upon your hyped books, brainless! Tyson: As for the ancients in their basements... Hawking: We rekt Uranuses. (:3:44) WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT! Y---Y--O-----!? -logo beamed up and then in space- Y---...you decide...?! DENNIS' RAP BATTLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts